Miniskirts
by crazy2696
Summary: Roy has finally passed the infamous miniskirt law. He writes about it in his...diary, reflecting on what happend when Riza found out. Oneshot


**A/N: Yay!!! I got over 1330 hits/visitors, (by the way does anyone know what the difference is between them?) but only…*sigh*, 9 reviews. Though I don't blame you, because I do the same thing, I read the story and then don't review, though I shouldn't (and neither should you!). Anyways, here is another oneshot, I am sooo surprised that I am not waiting forever for each story, *pats back*, so enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Please? I wanna get at least 5 reviews for this story, and I'll bake you a cookie of your favorite character! Come on, you know you want one!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist unfortunately, though maybe somehow I can persuade Hiromu Arakawa to give it to me…**

**Roy's Diary Entry, (yes he has a diary.)-**

This was good, too good. I can't believe though that Riza didn't know at first, though I guess I kind of…accidently…didn't tell her... Oh well, what's done is done. I, Roy Mustang, Furher of Amestris, have made all female personal in the military wear…MINISKIRTS!! Ha ha! ...Though Riza held me at gunpoint after learning that. There was nothing she could do. Like shoot me? She couldn't get away with that…could she? I hope not. That kind of scared me…

She refused to wear one, though claiming that she didn't know, (she did know) which didn't surprise me. I pulled her into my office yesterday, reminding her that it was a law but she didn't like that. Our conversation went a bit like this;

"Why, Lieutenant Colonel, please explain to me why you are not following…umm…protocol?" I had said, unsure of how to tell her. Her eyes got wide and then very narrow, and I could have sworn her hand went to her holster.

"Protocol? What do you mean by that ,sir?" she said in a very calm voice. That scared me.

"Uh, I don't know if you haven't noticed but the new rule is that all…um female persons...should um…" I stopped. How did I explain it to her without getting killed?

"Please go on, sir." she said, and this time I knew her hand went towards her gun.

"Umm...they uh, have to wear…um, miniskirts."I said rushing the last part. She stared in disbelief.

"Excuse me, could you explain that to me? I couldn't have heard that last part right," She asked. I swallowed nervously. She was going to make me say it.

"Miniskirts."I said, quietly. I glanced down, afraid of looking at her.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, grabbing her gun and pointing it at me. I looked up fearfully and opened my mouth to defend myself.

"NO! Don't you _dare_ speak, Roy Mustang! I can't believe you passed that law!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted, clicking the safety of her gun off.

"Look, Riza I-" She pointed her gun at the ceiling and shot. I backed up, looking for an exit.

There was a knock on the door and Havoc stuck his head in, saying, "Hey Chief, is everything okay?". One look at Riza, though, sent him running. Lucky.

"So, before I kill you, I want to make sure I heard you right. You are making _me_, as well as all the other female officers, wear _miniskirts._" I was afraid of speaking so I just nodded my head.

Let's just say I spent a lot of running that day, and she ran out of bullets _twice_. Although today was very different... I was eager to see if she was going to wear the miniskirt or not, though if I was going to get shot at then maybe it wasn't worth it… Anyways, today at the office she came in wearing one. Here's what happened;

"Um, sir. You wanted to talk to me?" I heard her ask and I could have sworn that she muttered, "I so do not want to be here." I smiled, but I didn't look up just yet.

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to make sure you remembered our, uh…talk yesterday." I said, cringing at the thought of all those bullets she had shot at me. I continued writing, and I glanced up smiling and- HOLY COW! Just then my elbow slipped and I fell headfirst into the side of desk.

"Sir?"she asked, alarmed as I scrambled up. Riza in a miniskirt was…indescribable.

"Uh, sir? Are you okay? You're um…drooling. Just how hard did you hit your head?" She asked me, looking uncertain.

"What? Oh yeah. Um, you can go now Riz-, I mean Lieutenant Colonel. Thank you." I said nervously, trying to concentrate on her face. She left then, and I sighed. This was not going to work. How was I supposed to concentrate? Her legs…Oh great. I'm drooling again. What kind of idiot am I? I couldn't think of my subordinate like that. What was I thinking?

But wait. Maybe I could change the shirts to tubetops and then-, wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. One step at a time.

**So, if you read my A/N I shouldn't have to repeat myself but I will because if it was me, I would have skipped the entire thing. I am aiming for five reviews, (Mangarific, Moony0, Summergrly, you don't count, sorry.) and those five people will get a cookie of their favorite character. REVIEW!!!!!! (Will adding please help?)**


End file.
